


I'd love to hold you close (tonight and always)

by MoonandArrows



Series: Ranya prompts [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, Tumblr Prompt, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonandArrows/pseuds/MoonandArrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this tumblr prompt:<br/>Imagine person A lightly tracing “I love you” over and over again on person B’s back, assuming that person B is asleep. When person A is lying on their back, getting ready to sleep, person B moves closer and wraps their arms around person A, whispering softly, “I love you too.” Bonus if that’s the first time person A has ever declare their love for person B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd love to hold you close (tonight and always)

Raven stopped in the doorway to the bedroom and her heart warmed. Anya was under the covers, naked, and passed out asleep. Her arms tucked up under her pillow so the fluffy piece of bedding cradled her face. The woman had just come back from a long week away on business. Raven could hear the stress and exhaustion in her voice when they had spoken on the phone over the last few days.

            The mechanic had expected Anya to go to her own apartment. But a large suitcase sat in her living room, and Anya was in her bed. Their relationship was a couple months old. They had been introduced through their best friends who were dating each other. Their first date had been terrible.

            AT dinner they blanked on what to talk about, and the food was disgusting. After they had gone for a walk in the park and got poured on. The second date-both had been reluctant but their nosy friends had insisted-was much better. Raven showed up at Anya’s office with take out, and the two had bonded over embarrassing stories of their friends. From their things had moved fairly smoothly. Weekends were often spent at one another’s apartments.

            A couple days before Anya left for her trip they had gotten into their first fight. Over something so silly Raven could barely remember it now. But she knew it was her fault. She thought she had ruined the most perfect thing to happen to her in a long time. Especially when Anya had only said a cool goodbye to her before leaving for the airport. That was when she knew she loved the woman. So she called Anya and cried her apology to her. Well, her answering machine since the woman was on a plane. Several hours later, in the middle of the night, Anya had called her back. They fixed things.

            Now Raven needed to work up the guts to say those three little words to the other woman. She crawled under the covers and wiggled closer to Anya, who didn’t move a muscle. When Raven had opened the door to find her girlfriend a home earlier than expected, the clothes had come off quickly. She had just left the bed to brush her teeth. Her mind wandered now to how she should tell Anya. One of her hands reached to trace along the older woman’s back. Even now she still wanted the comfort of contact with her.

            Should she tell her at dinner? Maybe when they’re cuddled up on the couch? In some ridiculously romantic way? Perhaps she should slip a letter into Anya’s suitcase. Let her find when she’s unpacking at home? Raven traced the words onto Anya’s skin. Again and again, in several ways. Bold, cursive, she even traced bubble letters. Then polka dots. Obviously her brain was turning to mush. She turned to set her alarm on her phone and then settled into bed.

            A couple quite seconds passed as Raven enjoyed the feeling of the soft bed and warm body behind her. Suddenly that body moved. A slim arm curled around her middle and pulled her closer. A warm body curled around her and lips pressed against the back of Raven’s ear.

            “I love you too.” Anya whispered.

            Raven rolled onto her back and stared up at the woman who now had an elbow braced against her pillow, head resting in her hand, and was looking down at her. A soft, quiet moment passed between them as Raven found her voice.

            “I love you…Anya.” The last word was a sigh as the older woman dipped and pressed their lips together.

            Raven arched up to deepen the kiss and reached out blindly. Anya took her hand and twined their fingers together. The kiss didn’t move farther, it stayed sweet and loving, and lasted until both women were soft and curled together, sleepy and ready to wake up the next morning in love.


End file.
